Chopping Mall
by TateThePowerpuffFan
Summary: The Puffs & Ruffs sneak into the Townsville Mall with some friends to throw an awesome all-night party. Unfortunately, the new high-tech security system (ironically created by the professor) malfunctions and goes on a killing rampage. The group of friends must now try and survive the night, for they are trapped inside until dawn. Based on the 1986 movie of the same name.


**Disclaimer by Bubbles: Yaay, my turn To do it again, finally! Okay, okay, hold on... stay in control, get ahold of yourself Bubbles... okay.**

**Boomer: Just say the damn disclaimer, already!**

**Bubbles: YOU CAN'T RUSH PERFECTION!... Anyways, the author does not own the Powerpuff Girls, the rights to the movie _Chopping Mall_, or really much of anything else. That's all I have to say, about that, now get reading, you sour patch kids! Be sure to let the author know what you think of the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Professor's Solution**

**Townsville Mall, 10:00 PM, Sunday**

Creeping through the corridors, a burglar decked in all black sifted throughout the large multiplex. The mall had been closed for the day, and gave the lone criminal the perfect opportunity to make off with anything that he wished. Upon discovering the jewelry store, he ran up to it and smashed through the display glass with his own personal brick, and snatched the multi-karat pieces of eye candy that had been oh so generously laid out for him.

After enjoying the pure rush associated with theft, he suddenly hears the sound of an electric motor and tracks mellowly approaching from behind. As he turns to confront the source, he is greeted by an ominous-looking robot, with claws, treads rather than wheels, and a laser-red visor that spread across the facial area.

"**Sir, you are suspected to be vandalizing and/ or stealing from the mall. Please surrender unto me before you make this difficult towards your being,**" it reported to him in its deep, maniacal, mechanical, automaton voice. Instead of complying, the crook pulled out his pistol and fired three shots directly into the bot's chestplate. They cleanly bounded and richoched off of the armor. "**You have been warned,**" it informed as it began to approach the suspect. He then took off, the machine still in hot pursuit. The man tossed his piece, aware that it was of no use towards Robocop. Out of nowhere, a dart from the bot popped out and soared through the air. It punctured the skin of the perp, and he began to convulse, for it was a taser dart that was connected to the machine. He fell to the floor, incapacitated, as the cop-bot drifted up alongside his body.

**-The End-**

"Alright, that's a wrap on the video, cue the lights!" The Mayor told his personnel as the video clip ended. The committee of citizens and executives positioned in front of the mall's center stage cheered in approval of the demonstration footage. Ms. Bellum walked up and took the podium microphone.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, that concludes the video section of our presentation. And now, here we have Professor Utonium, the man to have made this advance in security possible." She handed the microphone to the professor as he took the stage.

"Good evening, all of you. Now, you might be wondering exactly as to why this meeting has been called. Well, the answer to that question is simple; to discuss the tomorrow's safety, today. People, I give you... the 'protectors," and with that, he ripped the cover sheet off of three bots that had been sitting there to the side of the movie screen. There was a positive response from the onlookers as they observed with great interest. All three were identical to the same machine displayed in the demo. "As previously shown, these protector bots will patrol the shopping area at night, scanning for any indication of criminal activity that could possibly be occuring. However, in addition to these security robots, the mall will also be equipped with brand new, state-of-the-art, airtight steel doors that automatically seal shut at midnight, and reopen at dawn, making intruder entry and escape a near impossibility. Does anyone have any questions, so far?" Several hands were raised.

"So, these new robots keep the mall safe by killing the perpetrators that invade?"

"Oh no, good sir. These robots are neither designed nor programmed to kill. Only incapacitate. Upon the neutralization of the criminal, a signal is then transmitted to a unit that has been placed in the security room, which sends an alert signal to the authorities. They will then arrive to deal with the invader, first thing in the morning. Anything else on anyone's mind?"

"What about the employees who work late hours between closing time and midnight? How do the robots distinguish the good guys from the bad guys?"

"The answer to that is very simple, madame. Every staff member has been issued identification badges, allowing the protectors to distinguish them from potential looters and other suspected punks and crooks." Professor then pulled out his walkie-talkie and got ahold of the man in the security room. "Put No. 1 online." Moments later, one of the machines sprang to life and rolled onto the stage, next to the professor.

"**May I see your identification?**" It asked in the robotronic accent. The professor held the laminated I.D. pinned on his coat to the scanner. The robot observed it for a few seconds. "**Thank you. Have a nice day.**" The observant crowd began looking at each other, whispering and nodding in approval.

"Well, Mr. Utonium... this all sounds very promising. What exactly are these robots equipped with, weaponry-wise?"

"These are equipped with clamps for grasping, and even a laser cannon that can be used for stunning at medium range. The short range arsenal is composed of the sleeper and tasers as shown. The sleeping darts contain a sedative with the power to down a grown man in less than 30 seconds."

"And so when do the robots become actively available to service the public?"

"In exactly one week from today, and that includes the automatic door seals. With this newly-developed technology, we stride to make Townsville Mall the safest, most user-friendly, and secure shopping center in the nation. It is absolutely fail-proof," he assuringly concluded with a smile. The council rose and applauded.


End file.
